The Red String
by That2pNyoCanadaChick
Summary: Evelyne has spent most if her life running away and hiding from people. Allen spent most of his life killing and getting by. James forced him to promise to watch over Evelyne. It's her who starts to change him. For better or worse? Who knows. Let's just hope they don't die.


Evelyn watched as James drove through New York City to get to the apartment her grandparents had helped her rent. She had to get away from her stepfather since her mother had died. Her opportunity arose as she graduated a year early and had money saved up from her job. The stipulation her grandparents gave her when they got the apartment was that she had to have a friend help her move across the country. Unfortunately, she had to sell her most prized possession, her Audi R8, for the money to help move. She loved her car, it and her Ducati were the nicest things her stepfather had ever given her. At least James made room for her motorcycle.

James drove across the bridge to Brooklyn, leaving NYC behind them. Even though Brooklyn was making some kind of come back, her apartment was in the slums. It was cheap and they both knew she needed somewhere to live. He knew it wouldn't bother her in the slightest considering she lived in the slums of LA with her mother and brothers before her mother married her stepfather.

Luckily, he had a couple friends that lived near where she would be living. That eased him slightly, not much but it was enough to be able to let her go. _She just looks so innocent, delicate. And absolutely helpless,_ he though as he looked over at the crimson red haired girl who looked out the window of the truck, _It's hard to believe that she's been through so much shit and that she isn't as helpless as she looks..._ He could still see the bruises on her arms and back from her final altercation with her stepfather. He gritted his teeth, glad she was emancipated because of the abuse.

"I'd be crazy not to be nervous, right?" Evelyne asked cheerfully, the nervousness and anxiety creeping into her sweet voice. She played nervously with her necklace, something he noticed she was doing more often when she was nervous or bored. At least she wasn't like him and needed to smoke.

"I'd be worried if you weren't, Eves," James replied, "But technically you are already crazy for wanting to leave the beauty of the Canadian wilderness for the big city."

She laughed and rolled her eyes as she looked at the apartment building he parked in front of. The numbers matched what her grandparents had written down for her. It was run down, shitty looking, old, and right in the middle of the sketchiest part of town. She felt for her knife in her pocket of her black shorts before remembering she had tucked it into her purse. She knew she had to live here though, even if it made her uneasy that she would be living alone. It was cheap and all she could afford working part-time at a minimum wage job. Not to mention how they limited her hours because she was still a minor and would be until February... it was only late June.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead, cursing the early summer heat, as she stepped out of the truck. She hoped to god that her apartment had air conditioning so she wouldn't die from heat at night. James got out to follow her but she asked him to stay with the truck since her bike was in the bed of his truck in plain view. She walked into the office, the air conditioning was welcoming as she looked around in surprise at how clean and well maintained it was compared to the exterior. It actually felt welcoming and was modern. She walked up to the man sitting at the desk and talked to him before he took her to speak with his boss. His boss had been contacted by her grandparents and made aware of her situation; they had made it clear that she would pay for mainly utilities and a quarter of the rent while they would pay the rest. The man introduced himself as Edward and motioned for her to sit as he began telling her about the amenities which consisted of having a refrigerator, microwave, stove, dishwasher, and a laundry room on each floor. He handed her the keys to her apartment which had a piece of tape on them saying '302' as well as keys for her mailbox and a garage opener. Her spot would be the one closest to the elevator and she could rent another space if she needed it. The last thing he gave her was a keycard for the front gate.

"If you need anything, Evelyne, just ask for me" he told her as she pulled her Overwatch lanyard out of her purse and put the keys on it next to the key for her motorcycle.

She tucked them back into her purse, slipping them into the front pocket on the inside, "Thank you so much, Edward," she said as she left his office and went back into the muggy weather.

"Everything go well, Chickadee?" James asked as he put out his cigarette.

She nodded, "Mhm, I've got an apartment now. It's on the third floor... but let's park in the gated garage. That way we don't have to worry."

He nodded as they both climbed into his truck. He drove around the corner to where the entrance for the garage was as she told him. It was under the building and could only be opened with a gate clicker. There was street parking for guests if she made friends and had them over. _At least she doesn't have to worry about anyone stealing her bike_ , he thought as she told him where to park. He parked and she hopped out, helping him unload her things from both the backseat of the truck and the bed of the truck.

"Go and start taking things to your apartment, Chickadee. I can unload it."

"Alrighty, James. It's apartment 302," she told him as she grabbed one of her suitcases and another bag, "I'll see you up there."

He nodded and took out her bike carefully, putting it in front of his truck. She rolled her suitcase to the elevator with her other bag slung over her shoulder, she pressed the button and the doors slid open allowing her to take it to her floor. She found her apartment and unlocked the door.

It was a decent apartment with a small entryway and closet. She decided that is where she would keep her shoes to keep the floors clean even though they were hardwood throughout the apartment. Once she stepped out of the entryway, there was the living room-dining room combined and the kitchen to the left. The guest bedroom was to her right and the bathroom was between the two rooms. She went into her room which was spacious and had a decent walk-in closet. It was a huge apartment for one person and it surprised her. The only down was the single bathroom but it wasn't like she was living with anyone and it was actually a large bathroom. It had a good size tub and large shower. The mirror was low enough for her to actually be able to see herself rather than her having to climb onto the counter. The apartments had looked so shitty on the outside yet they were so nice and welcoming.

James soon followed behind her with her other suitcase and TV, looking just as surprised as she was. He set her TV down on the floor and looked around at the empty apartment.

"They got you furniture right, Chickadee?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah, it'll be here either tomorrow or the day after. That's why I made to to bring the air bed."

"I'm glad for that," he said, "But are you sure you don't want to just get a hotel with me for tonight so you have an actual bed?"

She shook her head, "I'll be fine, James. It'll be like when I go camping."

He sighed in defeat, "Okay, I'll put up the shelves I made for you. That way your TV and Xbox can be set up. I'll get your dresser up before I do that. And no, it's not a problem, Eve. I'm here to help you. You just focus on unpacking and making everything look nice."

"Okay... I'll put those fuzzy feet things on the dresser once you get it up. It's going in my closet." She said retreating into her room to start unpacking and organizing all her clothes.

James smiled a little as he watched her, "I know you'll take a couple hours to do your clothes, Chickadee."

"Gah! You're just like Alec!" She groaned, "Always teasing me about my organization!"

James just laughed as he left her apartment to get more of her things. That was just how their relationship was, he would tease her and they would bicker but at the end of the day they were thick as thieves. He considered her family and she considered him family. He was the same age as her brother Victor and she always told him that he did a better job at being a brother than Victor. Something he took to heart.

She sat in her closet and organized her shirts by sleeve length then by color and season. She hung them up carefully to keep them straight before moving on to her dresses. She organized her dresses be dress length and occasion. She was proud of her work as she folded her pants when James brought her dresser in.

He laughed when he saw her shirts and dresses, "You are so fucking anal, Eve!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and she started putting her pants and pajamas away. He helped her, teasing her about her panties as he put them away in the top drawer. They worked together to finish up in her closet, smart ass comments flying between them occasionally. They truly acted like siblings and they didn't really mind it.

Once they were done with her closet, she put her pots and pans away in the kitchen. James put the bowls, plates, and cups away. She told him that she would go grocery shopping the next day. He grumbled about it but agreed since they had to go meet up with his friends tonight.

Evelyne left him to finish putting up the shelves and setting up her Xbox and TV. She went to take a quick shower, shaving and washing her hair for the first time in a couple days. She walked back to her room in her towel and looked through her clothes. She wanted to look sexy but not slutty. She chose a short black dress that would accentuate her below average breasts as well as her prominent hips and ass but she made sure her bruises didn't show. She then put on a pair of matching heels and went to do her hair and makeup. She put her wavy red hair up into a messy ponytail and fixed her bangs. Her makeup wasn't over the top other than her dramatic wings and deep red lipstick.

James took a shower after her and changed into a clean undershirt and his typical flannel. His dark blonde hair in his usual ponytail. Once they were ready, they left her apartment and went to the bar. You may be wondering how a minor got into the bar, it's quite simple. It was something she had been doing since she was sixteen and her brother would have her drive from Blaine, Washington to British Columbia where he could drink because the drinking age was lower. She had a fake ID and it would get her into the bars. James took her hand and led her through the crowded bar/club to the corner booth his friends were sitting at.

She stares at the two strange looking men in awe. One wore shades on top of his reddish brown hair that had a strange cowlick, a white wife beater that seemed to accentuate his muscular tanned skin, dog-tags, ripped jeans, a bomber jacket, and combat boots. His ruby red eyes seemed to pierce her and his piercings radiated his bad boy appearance. The other wore a black sleeveless Changshan, black matching pants, and a military cap that covered his eyes. His hair was a dark brown and he had a dragon tattoo on his left shoulder. The men looked dangerous to Evelyne and she looked at James with a look of horror. All he did was nod for her to take a seat.

"I'm going to get us some drinks. Try and get along, Chickadee." James told her as she slid into the booth.

She sat next to the auburn haired man. She grumbled to herself and swore under her breath for James leaving her alone. The two men looked at her in curiosity.

"So, who are you, Doll-face?" The auburn man asked wearing his signature smirk as he looked over the attractive red-head.

She rolled her dark green eyes at the ridiculous pet name. She looked at him, "Evelyne Marquis. Who the hell are the two of you? Other than being friends with James."

"The one and only Allen L. Jones, Doll." He chuckled, still smirking, liking her spunk, "You can call me Al though."

She looked Al over, "I think your face is broken," she said teasingly with a smile causing him to scowl and the other man to laugh.

"I am Yang Zao." He said between laughs, "My friends call me Zao."

James returned to the table and noticed the scowl on Allen's face and how the other two were laughing their asses off. James slid in next to Evelyne and handed her her drink.

"Causing trouble, eh?" James asked.

"Me? Cause trouble? Never!" She said innocently, looking at James with a playful glint in her eyes. She rolled them before laughing, "That's your job, not mine."

"Mhm, sure. You do enjoy causing trouble when I'm not around though," he chuckled, sipping his beer.

"To be expected, eh?" She laughed, "I'm not the troublemaker. If I recall it was you and Evan that were always getting into trouble and me getting your asses out of it."

"You were the one who would flirt at the parties and I would have to make sure you didn't end up getting hurt," James countered.

"Was?" Allen asked, "Do you not anymore?"

"Not exactly. I still get James out of his shit but I can't exactly get Evan out of it anymore... guess that'll be changing tonight since James is gunna be going back home tonight." She said nonchalantly, though the sadness was there, as she sipped her Coke and whiskey.

Allen and Zao seemed surprised at how she just brushed it off but they knew sometimes it was easier to act like you didn't care. It was easier to pretend you didn't care rather than accepting the truth of loss.

"I'm not leaving forever, Evelyne. You know I'll be back to visit," James said.

 _No, I don't know if you'll be back because shit changes so quickly. You could be taken from me in a blink of an eye..._ she thought as she stared into her drink, smile fading. She looked up at James and forced a smile, "Of course you'll be back otherwise I'll beat your ass if you didn't!"

"Eve, I can see straight through your bullshit. I know you're scared but go and try to have fun tonight. It's what Evan would want and we both know it. He would want you to be happy and not punishing yourself, so forget the past for the night," James said with a heavy sigh, "Go and flirt with some guys. There've been plenty eyeing you."

There was a small glimmer in her eyes as her smile became natural again, "Oh, alright. Why not?"

James got up and let her out. He watched her as she disappeared into the crowd dancing.

"So what are the two of you. Boyfriend-girlfriend?" Zao asked.

"Yeah, it's like ya guys are together but not at the same time." Allen added.

James shrugged, "We're not together, before you ask, we haven't fucked either. She's more like a little sister," James explained, "She has needed me to be her friend and brother and that's what I've done for her. I know most of her secrets and she knows all of mine. She doesn't trust that easily anymore so try and get along. She's a really good person."

"Ugh, that's boring," Allen groaned, "What can you tell us about her cause she did a complete 180. You're pretty much leaving us to babysit her and it's only fair that ya tell us what the fuck we're getting into."

James looked over at the dance floor, able to pick her out of the crowd because of her hair. He looked back at them, "There is so much more to her than what meets the eye. She's tougher than she looks, a lot tougher. She just struggles with coping, she doesn't know how to sometimes. And with her depression, it's not any easier,"

"So she's depressed like most Americans. Whooptie fucking do." Allen growled as he cut in.

"You didn't let me finish, Al. She's terrified and with the stress of pretty much running away from the only home she's known..." he sighed, "Get to know her, Allen. You, of all the people I know, will understand and relate to her and her past much better than I ever could. She's afraid that he'll come after her and kill her."

"He? Like an ex or something?" Allen asked.

"I wish it were that simple," James growled, "Her stepfather."

"So you're saying that her past and mine are similar so we should be friends?"

"From what I know about the two of you, yes."

"Don't worry, James. We'll both be there for her," Zao said as Allen rolled his eyes and took a drink of his liquor.

"She's a sweetheart once you get to know her. She really does love taking care of others. Just take her home and sit and talk to her," James said, getting annoyed with the stubborn American, "Please, Allen. You're in need of someone like her anyways."

Allen growled slightly before sighing, "Fine. I'll take her home and get to know her."

"Thanks, Al." James said as he stood and called for her. She walked over to them with a smile, looking happier than she had been.

"I'm going to go soon, Eves. You know the drive and I have to make sure he doesn't know you came to New York." He said gently, "Allen is going to take you home tonight."

She nodded, "I understand, James," she said as she hugged him gently, "Thank you for everything."

He nodded and hugged her back before saying in French, "I enrolled you into a MMA studio. I want you to keep training so you can protect yourself. Keep at it."

"You didn't need to," she replied in French, scolding him slightly.

"You need one of your hobbies. It will help you settle, Chickadee." He said, hugging her tightly.

"I truly appreciate everything you have done for me. Try and stay safe without me. I won't be there to patch you up like I normally do." She said with a sad smile, returning to speaking English.

"I'll try not, Chickadee, but you'll have Allen to patch up now," he chuckled, "Be good, Evelyne. Je t'aime, sœur."

"Je t'aime aussi, frère," she said as she let him go. He kissed her forehead and left the bar.

"You two really are like siblings aren't you?" Zao asked.

"He was a better brother than my actual brother his age." She replied, looking towards the door.

"How many do you have?"

"Well... there's Alec, Jake, Victor, and Evan. Then myself of course, so I have four... wait, no. Jake and Evan are dead... so I have two that are alive..." She told them with sadness in her voice.

"You aren't bothered by them being gone?" Zao asked gently.

"I miss Evan a lot but he was my twin so I guess it's a twin thing. I don't really remember Jake that much. But their deaths are a story for another day..." she said, picking up her drink and sipping it.

"You the baby of the family, Doll?" Allen asked.

She nodded and leaned against the table as she watched people grind against each other. She looked older than she was at times and definitely didn't act her age. If Allen has to guess, he would say she was at least his age but he'd honestly be playing guessing games.

She was lost in thought, thinking about how she was lucky to be alive although she was used to lying and covering up abuse and she didn't trust anyone much. She wished things could be different, that she didn't have to be afraid all the time.

She finished her drink and watched people flirt and dance. Allen watched the girl as he thought of what James had told him. She's sweeter than she seems but she just needs to feel safe... Allen thought as he watched her put her hair down. Her hair looked soft and was wavy, falling to just pass her waist. He wanted to run his fingers through it and he didn't know why. Maybe for comfort? He didn't really know why he wanted to.

He watched as she played with her hair and hummed along to the music. He was curious about her and did want to know more about her. He listened to the music as a good song came on, he took it as his chance. He slid out of the booth and stood in front of her. He didn't realize how small she actually was as he looked down at her, she only came to his shoulder and he knew she was wearing heels. She looked up at him just as surprised by how tall he was.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, his Brooklyn accent was strong and she wondered how she had missed it.

"You want to dance with me?" She asked in surprise.

He shrugged, "Why not? It's a club, we're supposed to have fun."

She laughed and took his hand in her smaller one, leading him to the dance floor. A couple girls he had flirted with and fucked the week before glared at her in jealousy and anger. She simply ignored them, unaware of why they were jealous, as she dances with Allen.

Even though the music was loud and it was hard to socialize, he would still ask her simple questions as they danced, his hands on her hips as they swayed back and forth. He would ask her favorite color and what she likes to do for fun. He made her laugh at how ridiculous and simple they were but she answered them honestly.

He learned that she adored music and listened to it almost constantly. Her favorite genres were punk, alternative, and most of the Suicide Squad soundtrack which consisted of mainly rap and those kinds of songs. She played guitar, piano, and did choir for a while. Her favorite colors were on the darker side of the spectrum, mainly dark blues and greens. She hated having red hair and hated having people call her 'Ariel'. While she loved Disney movies, she hated 'The Little Mermaid' but she loved 'Beauty and the Beast.' She hung out more with guys rather than girls but was vague on why that was. She also admitted that she loved hockey and baseball. And that she was pretty decent when playing both.

They walked back to the table, seemingly at ease with each other. Evelyne asked him questions in turn. They sat down and he wrapped his arm around her carelessly, out of habit, as he answered her questions.

She learned he also loved baseball and was a vegetarian like her. She asked his favorite color and he actually thought about it before lifting a lock of her hair, "Crimson red, like your hair. It's such a beautiful color," he said, not really trying to flirt with her.

They talked about movies and he told her that he liked action, gore, and occasionally horror rather than romance but he whispered that he probably would watch a couple chick flicks with the right girl. He told her that he played baseball and wanted to be a baseball player. He then asked her what she wanted to be.

She thought for a bit before looking at him earnestly, "Either a librarian or a model." She said softly, blushing from admitting her impossible dream.

"You're definitely beautiful enough to model and you've got a nice body for it too," he commented.

"Too short though," she shrugged.

Zao laughed as he watched the two of them. They looked at him in confusion.

"Have either of you heard of the red string of fate?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you bring it up?" Evelyne asked, looking at Zao. Allen still looked confused.

"I'm just making some conversation. Allen, do you?"

Allen shook his head, "What's the red string of fate?"

"It's part of the mythology in China and most Asian countries. It's said that there are two people with red strings connected and that they will find each other. Soul mate kind of thing," Zao told him.

"It isn't Just Chinese culture though, Zao. The Greeks have something similar," Evelyne said softly, capturing the attention of both of them, "In Greek mythology it was said that Prometheus created man. However, men were created with four legs, four arms, two heads each with two eyes, ears, a nose, and mouth. The creatures were considered androgynous, having both genders. Now when the titans fell, Zeus decided to split the creatures in half as they tested their powers against the gods. That caused them such anguish and loss that they would stop eating. Apollo took pity on them and sewed each up, creating man and woman, although each half was still miserable, longing for their other half even after he sewed them. They wanted the other half of their soul and body. Some found it and were eternally happy while others searched for it even after death."

"Soulmates, huh? I dunno if I believe in that shit." Allen said looking up at the ceiling.

"Just thought it would make an interesting conversation," Zao said, "We all have our own opinions."

"I'd like to believe in soulmates but I don't know if I do anymore," she said softly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I am going to get going," Zao said as he got up, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Evelyne. You are just as lovely and kind as James said. Here is my number, text or call if you need anything." He handed her a slip of paper with his number written on it.

"I will, Zao. And it was a pleasure meeting you as well. Stay safe out there." She said, a warm smile gracing her lips.

He smiled at her kind words and left the two. Allen and Evelyne sat in silence, neither really minded it though. They just watched people until Allen asked if she was ready to go. She nodded and they got up to get ready to leave. As they were getting ready, a brunette came up to them and slapped Evelyne before screaming at Allen about him cheating on her with this 'ugly ass red-headed bitch.'

"Excuse me, but Al and I are just friends," Evelyne said calmly, her eyes showing her anger.

"Yeah, right," she scoffed, "Just friends. No woman is just friends with Allen Jones."

"Well, we are. My brother asked him to make sure I didn't do something stupid tonight and I would recommend you walk away so I don't."

"Are you threatening me, bitch? Who the fuck do you think you are?" She demanded, throwing a punch. Evelyne deflected it, grabbed it and twisted so the woman's arm was behind her back.

"I'm someone you should be afraid of," she said simply, pinning the woman, "Now, are you going to be an issue?"

"No, sorry," the woman squeaked, Evelyne let her go and she hid behind Allen, "Your friend is crazy, Al..."

"Hannah, we aren't even together anymore. I told you I was over you. Don't insult my friends. Now, leave us alone." Allen said harshly.

The woman ran back to her friends, crying about the two of them. Evelyne picked up her purse and looked at Allen, completely unfazed by the events.

"Ready?" She asked cheerfully. He nodded and led her out of the bar to his Camaro.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by another trio. They had seen what had happened and the leader wanted her for himself. He ordered the darker haired man to follow her and report back to him. He nodded and followed them discretely. She was hanging around the leader of a powerful gang and Luciano wanted to know why. He needed to know more about the strange, beautiful girl and he would have her in the end. Or he'd kill her trying.

She slid into the passengers seat of his Camaro, "Looks like I'm not the only one who likes speed." She said with a smile.

"What do you have?" He asked out of curiosity, becoming more fascinated by her.

"Ducati 1098," she answered, "It's an incredible bike. I had an Audi R8 but I didn't want to drive it across the country."

"You really like cars, huh?" He asked with a smirk as he started his car.

She nodded, brightening as she spoke, "There is something so freeing about speed and racing. The adrenaline. I love it. I love the feeling."

He nodded and could completely understand. He would do the same with his Camaro and he knew exactly how she felt.

"So when is your birthday, Doll?"

"Fourth of February. When's yours?"

"Fourth of July."

She snickered a little at that, "I'm sorry, honey. That must be awful. My birthday is sometimes on Super Bowl Sunday."

"It's alright. How old are you?"

"Take a guess."

"Nineteen"

"Wrong." She said softly, "I'm seventeen."

"You don't act your age. I'll be twenty-two on the Fourth."

"So in a week?"

"Yup, no idea what I wanna do for it though. I don't really wanna go drinking since I do that almost every night," he sighed, "No idea what to do."

"Why not just watch fireworks from the top of a building? No need to go out and party. If you hang out, do it. Just do something you like." She told him earnestly.

He laughed, "Yup, ya definitely don't act seventeen. You act more my age."

"Girls mature faster than boys," she said with a smile, "Besides, shit happens when you go through hell."

He nodded and asked for her address. He put it into his phone's navigation. It was a quiet drive but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. They didn't need to fill it with pointless discussion and chatter. They were too busy trying to figure each other out, they were both so wrapped in their thoughts that they didn't notice that they were being followed.

 _She's so closed but she understands that she's been through shit_ , he thought, _I truly hope she isn't like Mom and me with Dad... please don't let her have gone through that shit. Don't let her fall into what I have._

She told him to park in the garage, mainly so his car wouldn't end up vandalized. She told him which spot was hers and he parked. He got out and walked over to her bike. It was a midnight blue and was obviously well maintained.

"It's in amazing condition, how old is it?" He asked.

"Thanks, I've had it for a year. Dad bought it brand new for me along with my Audi..." she said softly before mumbling, "Always trying to buy my love."

"It's beautiful," he murmured.

"Thanks. Well, you coming up to my apartment or are you just gunna stare at my bike?" She said teasingly, it felt natural to her to joke around with him like that.

He nodded and followed her to the elevator. Once they got to her floor, she unlocked the door and turned on the lights, revealing her barren apartment. He looked around, surprised with how empty it was.

"Where is all the furniture?" He asked.

"It'll be here either tomorrow or the day after. By the looks of it, tomorrow." She said, kicking off her heels and turning on some music.

"You'll need help with it."

"What are you saying, Al?"

"Mind if I stay the night so I can help you?" He asked.

"If you want," she said as she crosses the living room to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, "Remind me to kill James next time I see him. He knows I'm short."

Allen laughed and watched her climb onto the counter to grab two glasses. She hopped down, opened the mostly empty fridge, pulled out a pitcher of filtered water and poured them both a glass of water. She put the pitcher back and handed him a glass. He thanked her as she took out some cheddar and returned to sitting on the counter.

"I know we just met and everything but I've been thinking about what you said... how did your brothers die?" Allen asked as he drank his water, leaning against the counter opposite of her.

She nibbles a piece of cheese thoughtfully, "If you want to know what happened to them, you have to be okay with learning about me. And I mean that I will tell you everything, even more than what James knows and I don't know if I really want to shatter the image you have of me."

"Well, I want to know how you became friends with some very bad people, such as myself. I want to know about you and I'm not going to think any differently, Doll. I know you can't change the past."

She took a deep breath and spoke slowly and softly, "My brother, Evan, was my twin brother and was born two-weeks before me. Our father was Irish-Canadian and we were born in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Our father decided to leave us and our mother with her 11 year old, 8 year old, 4 year old, and one year old twins, just like all the other men my mother had children with. The only one who stayed for more than a year was Alec and Jake's father. He stayed until Jake was three. That's what I was told at least. It was after my father left us that my mother moved us to America and we got citizenship because she was a citizen. We lived all over the West Coast, mainly big cities in the slums. LA was most prominent. When we were three, our mother married a wealthy man for our sake. Alec didn't like him and our mother let him live with our grandparents in Abbotsford, British Columbia. That's where I spent most of my summers.

"It wasn't until I was four or five when I started to notice how much my stepfather drank and how he would get physical with Jake. I saw him hit him a couple times. He would yell at him for small things that I didn't understand at the time. I still don't because the memories are too fuzzy. He was twelve and was starting to become a teenager so the attitude and all that was there... but four years later, the day after he got his license, he was in a fatal car accident and died on impact... I was nine and it was the first time I knew someone to die but it wasn't the last time. Victor was smart to some extent, if you can even call it smart... he would take our stepfather's side to avoid the abuse which would then trickle down to Evan and myself. Mainly me because I was the only girl. He would shove me down the stairs and grab me by my hair or roughly in general...

"Evan would try to stop him and advert his anger away from me. W-when we turned twelve we started going through puberty..." she paused and took a drink to compose herself, her hands were shaking, "I developed my pathetically small breasts but I already had my hips and ass... boys liked me for it. They thought I was pretty. Girls hated me for it and would call me an Ariel knock off. Mind you, when I was 8 and had no friends and spent my time around the tetherball poles, I was told I would be a stripper. So being called a knock off was pretty much a compliment. Unfortunately, the boys at school weren't the only ones to notice... my stepfather... he noticed my development and would... it was disgusting... he would touch me, even after I told him no and to stop. He would slap me and gag me to make me shut up. I think that was the first time he forced himself onto me, yes first time... it wasn't pleasant and not how I wanted my first time. I wanted it to be meaningful not disgusting and one sided...

"Evan had seen and heard everything and he threatened to tell our mother. For that, my stepfather and our own brother decided to beat him to teach him a lesson. He was so bloody and I managed to get him out of the house to Mattie's. That's where I first met James, Matthew called him and asked him to help us out. They worked hard to stop the bleeding and make sure he was okay. They did a fantastic job, that is when I decided to learn how to treat wounds... it ended up coming in handy most of the time, not just for Evan but myself too. After that night the abuse got worse. I would go to school, gymnastics, and my MMA studio covered in bruises and cuts. No one would say anything, no one cared, they just thought I was clumsy. But then again no one in California gives a damn about anyone but themselves.

"The only ones who knew the truth were James and Matthew and we swore them to secrecy. They just gave us a safe place to hide when we needed some where away from everything. I soon got my first boyfriend and god was he amazing. He treated me like royalty and me being the naïve bitch I am assumed that that was how all my relationships would be. We broke up before the start of the next school year since we were going to different high schools. It was in high school where I fell in love for the first time... looking back now I realize that he was exactly like the man I called Dad. He would use me and toss me to the side. He lied to me all the time too. It was that year that my mother also found out about his behavior and demanded that he stopped. He started hurting my mother and Evan stepped in to stop him. Just like he would with me. He couldn't stand to see the women in his life getting hurt, he knew it wasn't right...

"It was an awful night, and it was then when I started losing any feeling. I felt empty and my solution was to start hurting myself, it was the only way I felt anything other than emptiness. Evan caught me and tried to get me to stop, he tried reasoning with me but I was too deep in my own abyss that I didn't know how to get out. I started going out and doing illegal things with James. I became reckless yet managed to hide it from everyone but Evan. He knew everything. Soon I couldn't hide it anymore and our stepfather found out. He called me a stupid, selfish bitch who was trying to get attention. He told me that no one would ever love me, that they would only want me for my body. He called me a whore and a slut. All while hitting me. Evan, who had been doing MMA with me, stepped in and they fought. Dad... h-he didn't play fair... h-he shot Evan. Right in front of me. I still remember the taste of his blood. I wanted to kill my father then and there but I was a coward and ran away. I spent the night with James. My life went to shit and I fell deeper into the darkness. I drank, I smoked, and I did heroine. I started racing too. Anything reckless and stupid, I did it.

"My boyfriend at the time took advantage of that. People think I don't remember that night but I do. I remember being drunk and passing out and waking up to him on top of me. Him ripping off my pants and panties and forcing himself into me. I told him to stop. He didn't. And after he started to tell everyone that I let him have sex with me. And that his friends had sex with me. That I was easy. I was a slut. That's what the rumors were. I lost almost all of my friends. James and Mattie were the only ones who ever talked to me. Mainly James. Mattie started to become afraid of me because of everything that was happening...

"I broke up with that boyfriend. Soon I had another and he wasn't a good person. He got pissed and tried to kill me. He did shoot me, I disarmed him and ended up killing him out of self defense. That just added to the rumors. It pushed me over the edge..." she paused again, it felt strange for her to be saying this out loud, to admit what she did and what happened, "I tried killing myself multiple times over the course of a few months. Mind you, this was only the beginning of my sophomore year. After the fourth or fifth time, I was placed on a suicide watch and had to stay in the mental ward of the hospital. Talking to a therapist helped me. She helped me clean myself up. She made me see that I could graduate early if I cleaned up my act. I quit heroine and pretty much all the drugs I had been doing. She gave me a prescription for antidepressants and stuff for my anxiety. I smoke cigarettes occasionally but it isn't as bad as it was. When I turned sixteen I fought to become an emancipated minor due to the abuse. The court allowed me to live with my grandparents for a short period of time. My mother died shortly after my seventeenth birthday. I managed to graduate high school and pretty much ran away here. He vowed to find me and when he did, he would kill me. I'm not afraid though, I actually feel pretty dead about it. Who cares if I die? I'm tired of trying to run. I'll kill him myself if he tries. Or I'll die trying."

She looked at Allen, "I'm a dangerous person and my therapist knew that. She said I was just trying to find a way to cope. And I would appreciate if you didn't tell James that I killed someone. I know he's killed people and I've helped him but he doesn't know the whole story about me killing someone."

Allen looked at her in shock, "I can't believe you told me all of that." He choked out.

She looked down in shame, she knew he would hate her if she told him but she couldn't stop. She needed to tell someone everything. She felt she made an error in judgement for telling him.

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Her past was everything he had hoped it wasn't. It was worse that his and he couldn't believe that she managed to stay kind and selfless after everything she went through. He understood why James begged him to get to know her. Him, the gangster, knew what this girl went through. He had lived through her hell. She needed someone with similar experiences. He wouldn't let her get hurt again, he would protect her. He knew that's what James really meant when he asked them to keep an eye on her.

"I'm going to be here for you, Evelyne. I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again," he said softly, "I promise."

His words made her wall shatter and she broke down, crying softly into his shoulder. He didn't know how to console her but felt she just needed to let go. She hugged him gently and cried into his shoulder.

Neither were aware that they had been watched the entire time, they were being watched and recorded. This wouldn't end well for them.


End file.
